All's Fair in a Captain's Love
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Nobody can resist Captain Archibald Haddock, especially when a demon princess, an angel apprentice, and a boy reporter all want to get their hands on him! But an old "friend" wants the salty sea captain to herself...through Tintin! Love quadrangle and Female Tintin! Feel free to read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the second (and last) sidestory of my Tintin supernatural series! I'm still working (and almost finished with) the other sidestory and should have the last chapters of those up at the end of the week! That being said, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin! Only Jamie's mine and Lunan95 owns Naty. **

**All's Fair in a Captain's Love**

**Chapter 1**

"Ensure that the hellhounds are fed, Jamie."

"Sure, Daddy." Princess Jamie went out to the hellhounds' den, where she fed the demonic canines slabs of steak and other forms of meat. One swiped at the princess. "Calm down, Fuentes. There's plenty for everyone." She and her father Satan had just finished dinner themselves.

The smallest hellhound of the bunch named Fuentes backed away, then snatched the slab of steak from Jamie.

"Awww, how can I be mad at you, Fuentes?" the princess petted the canine's fur, earning a few more glances from the other two. "Don't worry, I love you guys too."

The other two jumped happily.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Jamie was headed to her room.

When the princess went upstairs to her room, Jamie flopped onto her bed, sighing. It had been a month since she, Captain Haddock, and Tintin had defeated her brother Serkis and Sakharine (who had possessed the reporter). But it had come with a price: Haddock and Tintin had to have their memories erased.

_It had to be done,_ her father had said during dinner, _Mortals must never know about us._

_It's not fair,_ Jamie thought suddenly, then waved her hand in front of her mirror, revealing Captain Haddock, who had just woken up, in the bathroom. He stretched, stressing his muscular chest. Jamie blushed at the sight, hugging Bell tightly to her chest.

"Archie..." she said, "I know you don't remember me, but I wish I could see you again so I can help you remember. There was nothing against a mortal remembering on his own. And I want you to know that I love you, even though you don't remember me." Then she made her decision. "You know what? I'm going up there, anyway. As long as Daddy doesn't find out, it's okay! Right, Bell?"

Her bunny's scary-looking button eyes glowed, as if agreeing with the princess.

"Then it's settled! It's all for love!"

...

In the Kingdom of Light, Naty had just finished her daily training with Remi to prepare her for the test to become full-fledged. She was getting excited, being one test away from earning her wings.

"That will be all for today, young Naty," said Remi. "Rest for now."

With that, Naty returned to her room, but then stopped midway, when she heard gossiping in the hall.

"Did you hear?" asked one of two girls in the hallway. "Hell's princess is on her way to earth."

"For what?" asked the other.

"Don't know, Daisy, but I heard it was for some guy who loves whisky. Mortal, of course. And he looked just like that Sir Francis Haddock guy too."

"Captain Haddock?" Naty inquired, trying not to be heard. She had met the salty sea captain within Tintin's mind. The apprentice remembered him clearly. "So handsome. Oh, Haddock, how soon we parted." Then she overheard something else.

"I heard the princess has a crush on the last of the Haddocks," said the girl.

"Ewww. Who'd want someone like that?" asked Daisy, making a face.

I_ would!_ Naty thought, heading for her room and grabbing her key, which opened a direct path to wherever she wished to go. She held it to her chest. _And I'm not letting demon girl have him!_

**Ooooh, drama! *giggle* And the drama begins in the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing your opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**All's Fair in a Captain's Love**

**Chapter 2**

"Here's your whisky, sir."

"Just leave the whole bottle, Nestor," Captain Haddock motioned for the butler to place the usual Loch Lomond whisky in front of him. But the whisky was the least of his problems. For the past month, Haddock had been having the same dream. Of a battle between angels and demons. He and Tintin had been in the middle of it. But he was snapped out of his thoughts by Tintin's voice.

"Morning, Captain."

"Lad, did you sleep well?"

"I did, actually." Tintin said as he and Snowy joined Haddock at the table. "How about you, Captain?"

"Aye." Haddock nodded. _I kept having that same dream, though. But I can't tell the lad again. He thinks it was just a dream._

"Captain?"

"Lad?"

Tintin blushed, looking away. "Um, well. I had that dream again last night. Namely that kiss."

"I...kissed you?" Then Haddock remembered. _The one in the dream._

"And that morning."

"Oh..." Haddock was blushing. "Um, that kiss...well, it was just to describe the kiss in the dream we both had."

"Right," Tintin said, sighing.

Then a thud was hears upstairs.

"What was that?" Haddock wondered.

"It came from upstairs, I would think," Tintin guessed.

...

"I made it," said Jamie, surveying her surroundings. "Archie should be home."

"It came from your room, Captain," Tintin's voice was heard.

"That sounds familiar, for some reason, lad," said Haddock, "It feels like I met someone up here...someone like..."

Then the door opened, and the two men froze at the sight of the princess.

"Archie," Jamie said, smiling.

"It's you," the Captain realized, staring into the princess's emerald eyes. "The one in my dream."

"Captain? Do you know this girl?" Tintin asked.

"It feels like I do, lad."

"Archie, it's me, Jamie." Then she turned to Tintin, who was confused. "We've Imprinted, remember? Or at least _try_ to remember."

"Was that what this mark was?" Haddock showed the princess the rose-shaped mark on his neck.

"Yep, it was!" Then Jamie thought about it. "Close your eyes, Archie! Just need a moment."

"But why..."

"I want to surprise you, that's all!"

Reluctantly, Haddock closed his eyes, then the princess stood up to kiss the Captain on the neck, her red aura flowing into him. When it faded, Haddock opened his eyes, as if realizing something.

"Lass..." the Captain said, "It's you." He pulled the princess into a hug.

"Yup, Archie. It's me." Jamie smiled, then darted a smirk at Tintin, who returned a scowl. "I bet you remember _this_, Tintin. And me."

_I do now._ the reporter thought, still glaring at the princess.

**Ooooh, more drama! Don't worry, it's just getting started! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**All's Fair in a Captain's Love**

**Chapter 3**

"Where am I?" Naty wondered, glancing around to see that she was in some sort of cellar. "This is Marlinspike Hall, right?"

Then the door opened.

"However did you get in here?"

Naty turned to see a man at the foot of the stairs, a tray of what appeared to be alcohol in his hand.

"Who are you? And do you know where Captain Haddock is?"

"Master Haddock is having breakfast with Mr. Tintin and a guest," replied the man, "And my name is Nestor. Would you like to join them?"

"Yes!" Naty replied cheerfully as she followed Nestor out of the cellar. _So, demon girl's already here. Well, this should be fun._

...

"I'm in so much trouble when I get back," said Jamie,between bites of her crepe. She, Captain Haddock, and Tintin were back at the table having breakfast. "But I'm just glad I'm here to see you."

"I'm glad to see you again too, lass." Haddock replied.

"Besides, I want to have a littl fun with you later," Jamie smiled, though somewhat evilly, then glanced at Tintin, who was glaring at the princess.

"Master Haddock, you have a guest. From the cellar." Nestor entered the dining room with a brown-haired girl, who was blushing at the sight of the Captain. Jamie and Tintin were both giving the girl dirty looks.

"It's angel girl," growled Jamie.

"Captain Haddock!" The angel ran over to hug the Captain. "I've so missed you!"

"You're that...Naty lass, aren't you?" Haddock was blushing pink.

_That..angel!_ A dark aura was surrounding Jamie, and her emerald eyes were blazing red.

"I am, my lovely Captain," Naty said. "And, I'd love to do some...you know?" The apprentice leaned down to kiss Haddock on the cheek.

_Oh no you don't!_ Jamie snapped her fingers, separating the two and sending Naty flying into an armoire of glass utensils.

"Okay, lasses," Haddock said, "You can both join us."

"Um, Captain?" Tintin spoke up, "Weren't we going for a walk today?"

"Maybe later, lad," said Haddock. "Why don't you walk Snowy for a while?"

The reporter sighed, disappointed. "I'm going to go rest up first."

When the two men went upstairs, Jamie and Naty were glaring at each other, black and white auras flying.

"Goodness..." Nestor quickly ducked into the kitchen, trying to avoid the supernatural tussle.

"So you want to play it that way, demon girl," Naty scowled.

"Demons play dirty," Jamie pointed out, "Don't forget."

"Oh, I won't. I most certainly won't, demon girl."

...

Tintin laid back on his bed, sighing. Snowy was at the foot, worried about his master.

"How pathetic."

"Who was that?" Tintin shot up, looking for the owner of the voice, but then noticed his reflection in the mirror. Instead of _his_ reflection, it was a woman with long, ginger hair topped with a quiff. Her blue eyes were glaring daggers at Tintin.

"You know, Tintin?" the female reflection folded her arms as if annoyed. "You hold back a lot when it comes to love. I mean, you _are _in love with im, after all."

"Who are you?" Tintin asked, "And why do you look like...well, me?"

The reflection chuckled. "I thought you remembered me. Princess Jamie created me through you. I'm the other Tintin. Or the one that doesn't come out much." She sneered. "That little girl had no idea what her spell had actually caused, and she's going to pay for sealing me away. And you're going to help me. You know you want the Captain all to yourself. That little demon child and angel girl are in the way, though."

"I'm not...okay, I _am_ in love with the Captain, but I'm not going to force him to love me back or keep him to myself. And I definitely am not going to dirty to get him, either."

The female Tintin shook her head, not believing what she was hearing. "Tintin, Tintin, Tintin, you have no idea. Sometimes, you have to play dirty to get what you want, especially when it comes to love. That little brat Jamie and that angel are playing dirty, so why can't you?"

"Forget it," Tintin turned away from the mirror, "I'm not playing unfair. If the Captain likes me back, great. But if not, there are others."

"I see. Well, I guess I'll just have to step in and claim the poor Haddock for myself."

"What?" Then Tintin felt a sharp pain course through his body, causing him to let out a scream. Suddenly he blacked out.

...

"Lad! Are you okay?" Captain Haddock burst into Tintin's room five minutes later (after hearing the lad's scream). But he stopped at the sight in front of him when he entered. Instead of the lad, the Captain saw a woman who looked so much like Tintin, with long ginger hair with the trademark quiff.

_Is this one of Jamie's spells again?_ Haddock approached the woman, shaking her. "Tintin?"

The transformed reporter stirred. "Captain?" She mumbled, slowly rising to her feet. Her blue eyes stared into Haddock's.

"Are you okay? You screamed. And passed out."

"I'm fine now, Captain," Tintin replied, blushing.

"Captain!" The real Tintin called out, banging on the other side of the mirror. "That's not me!"

_Save your breath, wench._ The female Tintin darted her gaze to the mirror, which trapped the real lad. _He can't hear you._ She then smirked.

"Do you still feel up to going for that walk?" Haddock asked.

"Of course." Then Tintin thought, _And maybe have a little "fun" later._ She rose to her feet, the Captain helping her, then left the room.

...

"That Tintin!" Princess Jamie growled, furious at what she had seen. She'd been eavesdropping through the window. "I thought I'd broken that spell! Somehow, female Tintin had been hiding in the mirror world and probably Tintin himself! And I don't know whether Tintin knew and ler her possess him or she took over against his will, but I'm not letting that...witch have Archie! And haven't forgotten about angel girl either! Right, Bell?" Jamie glanced down at her stuffed bunny, its scary button eyes glowing red in agreement. "Oh, Bell." She hugged it tightly. "I knew I count on you sometimes. Watch out, you two, 'cause this Rose is done playing nice!"

**Whoa, I wonder what Jamie will have in store for Tintin and Naty. And what bewitching surprise female Tintin has for the Captain? Review and I'll be updating soon! **

**Oh, and Lunan95 owns Naty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**All's Fair in a Captain's Love**

**Chapter 4**

"And so now, I'm getting ready for my test to become a full-fledged angel," said Naty. She and Nestor (who had asked where she had come from) had been discussing the angel world.

"I _have _recalled Master Haddock mentioning a guardian angel named Remi," said the butler, "But I have not met him."

"Oh, you have." the apprentice grinned. "You just don't remember it."

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing."

"Wooah!"

Naty and Nestor turned to see Snowy scampering downstairs.

"Snowy?" the angel apprentice said, "Why aren't you with Tintin? Where is se, by the way? That woman with Haddock wouldn't say anything. And demon chick just went after them. Me? I'm just taking a little break here before I strike."

"Wooah! Wooah!" Then the fox terrier whimpered.

"What?" Naty gasped.

"What is it?" Nestor inquired.

Snowy barked again, louder this time.

"You're saying that woman...is Tintin? But how? Tintin's mortal. Unless...it was demon girl who's using him to get Haddock for herself!" Naty jumped out of the chair. "Oh, that is _so_ it! That demon girl has really crossed the line this time! I'll show that little girl that not all angels have to be pure all the time!" With that, Naty vanished in a flash of light, taking Snowy with her.

Nestor sighed, wondering what was going on._ I just cannot understand the hardships of women...and love,_ he thought, slumping back a little as if trying to wrap his head around the issue. _Especially when they are from other worlds. I just hope they don't kill each other trying to win Master Haddock's love._


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Tintin!**

**All's Fair in a Captain's Love**

**Chapter 5**

Captain Haddock and Tintin were in an expensive boutique, with the latter trying on clothes. She had just entered five minutes ago, looking for an outfit to impress the Captain.

_Now I understand some of the hardships lasses go through,_ Haddock thought.

"Oh, Captain..." Tintin's singsong voice was heard. "What do you think?"

Haddock turned to regard her, but froze at the sight of the reporter's dress, which was a midnight blue halter dress complete with blue stilettos. The dress showed every curve of her body, a split down the left of the skirt, but what caused Haddock to blush were her half-exposed breasts, which looked like they were going to burst out of the front straps of the dress.

"T-Tintin..." the Captain was at a loss for words. "You're..."

"Elegant? Beautiful?" the reporter inquired playfully, getting a grip on her breasts to entice Haddock. "Or..." She moved up to him, her arms around his neck. "Sexy, maybe?" Tintin whispered in the Captain's ear.

"Um, you look...quite nice, Tintin." Haddock managed to say, feeling uncomfortable between his legs. "So, you're getting that dress, eh, lassie?"

"Along with four others I love," added Tintin as she and the Captain headed out of the fitting room, with the other outfits she had pointed out.

Little did they know that they were being watched.

"So, you're trying to seduce Archie with some drop-dead gorgeous dresses, huh?" Jamie smirked. "Don't worry, I have something to fix that." She giggled impishly. "Economically, that is."

When they approached the checkout counter to pay for the dresses, Tintin and Haddock were appalled by the total displayed on screen, which read $1,472!

"But all these were on sale!" Tintin argued. "See?" She showed the cashier the tags, which only displayed the full prices.

"Those weren't on sale, ma'am," the cashier said, a dazed look in her eyes.

"What?" The reporter glanced at the tags. "But how? These were marked down! Someone removed the..." Then she saw something smirk in the corner of her eye. Tintin glanced over to see Princess Jamie smiling darkly. Obviously satisfied with her handiwork. _No wonder. That little..._

"We'll just get this one, please," Captain Haddock jumped in, gesturing to the midnight blue dress Tintin was wearing.

"But, Captain..."

"Sorry, lass. Someone must have put these on the wrong racks. A man has limits, you know?"

Tintin groaned, then glared at Jamie, who was still smirking.

_Oh, you have _not _seen anything yet, little girl!_

...

"Where are they, Snowy?" Naty asked the little white terrier. They were in the middle of town, looking for Tintin and Jamie, whoever was with the Captain.

"Wooah!"

"Do you see them?"

Snowy nodded, pointing over to the boutique, where Tintin and Haddock were leaving. They had obviously been shopping, judging from the midnight blue dress Tintin was wearing. The reporter was latched on to the Captain's arm, causing Haddock to blush.

"That Tintin thinks she makes a nice, sexy woman!" Then Naty saw Jamie behind them (unbeknownst to the two mortals). "Looks like both of them are there. I should get rid of the weakest link first, which is Tintin. And Snowy, I need your help on this one."

The dog did not like the sound of betraying his master, but he reluctantly nodded, knowing that that wasn't the real Tintin.

"And I know the perfect scenario."

"So, where shall we go next, Captain?" Tintin asked, hugging Haddock's arm tightly.

"Um, well..." the bearded man's face was beet red.

"Oooh! Let's go to that restaurant across the street!" The reporter pointed to an exquisite-looking bistro across the street.

"Tintin...what are you..."

"Is that a no?" The ginger made a face of mock disappointment.

"Wooah! Wooah!"

"Snowy?" Captain Haddock and Tintin turned to see the fox terrier approaching.

"What is it, my little Snowy?" the reporter stroked the terrier's chin, kissing his nose.

The dog was a little confused, by the affectionate endearment, but he started barking.

"What do you see?"

That was when Snowy pointed ahead.

"Maybe something at home, lass?" Haddock inquired, then saw Snowy nodding ahead. "He wants us to follow him." But then Snowy shook his head, then motioned to Tintin.

"He only needs me, Captain," said Tintin. "And it's close by, so I should be back." She winked, then ran off to follow Snowy.

_That lass is trying to bewitch me._ Haddock realized when Tintin was gone.

"Archie, there you are?"

The Captain turned to see Jamie running up to him, arm slung around his.

"Jamie, what are you doing here?"

"Just shopping, like you and _Tintin_ were doing." The princess said the name in disgust. "So, I see she's ditched ya."

"She had something to take care of. She said she'll be back."

"Maybe in the meantime, you and me can have a little fun." Jamie giggled impishly.

"Haddock, you are _not_ having fun without me!" Naty was approaching the two, then latched on to the Captain's other arm.

"Um, lassies," Haddock was a little uncomfortable. "I was waiting for..."

"Oh, come on, Haddock." Naty pleaded, blushing, "You got to."

The Captain sighed. _What spell have they put me under?_

Naty chuckled, then glanced over at Jamie, who was scowling.

_Oh, I've just begun, demon girl._

...

"Where are you taking me, Snowy?" Tintin asked. Then she saw that the white terrier stopped at a trash can, where the latter pulled out a bone. The ginger grew furious. "You pulled me away from my date for a _bone_?" She glared at Snowy, who whimpered. "Bad dog! Now, let's go back; the Captain should still be waiting for his lovely Tintin." With a flip of her hair, she strutted off.

When she returned to the area, Haddock was gone.

"Captain?" Tintin wondered, glancing around, "Where are you? I thought he said..." Then she saw Haddock at a small shop, along with Jamie and Naty. This burned the reporter up. Snowy caught up to her. Then it hit her, which infuriated Tintin even more. She could not believe those brats would use Snowy like that. She watched the three in the shop, browsing and gawking at the merchandise.

"I have not yet begun to fight, you two. I'll have to admit it was quite clever using Snowy to drag me away from the Captain. But you know? I can play dirty too." That was when a black aura surrounded Tintin, which caused poor Snowy to whimper in fear of his master. "The Captain _will_ be mine!"

**Uh-oh! Things are really starting to heat up, aren't they? Anyway, sorry this took so long. Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**All's Fair in a Captain's Love**

**Chapter 6**

When Tintin returned to Marlinspike Hall, she quickly ran upstairs, locking the door.

"You're back," the real Tintin said from the mirror, "And I see you don't have the Captain with you."

"Shut up," the female one snapped. "Those two haven't seen what I am capable of. Or what I am, for that matter." Suddenly, a black aura surrounded her, then several tendrils of darkness started crowding around her.

"Great snakes!" the real Tintin cursed, "I thought you were mortal."

"Think again, wench! You think just because you're mortal means your other half is too, don't you? Well, too that's not the case."

"So what are you? A demon?"

"Ask that brat Jamie. She'll have a clue." Then the female Tintin noticed and chuckled, "Wait a minute, you can't!"

The real Tintin scowled, annoyed by his evil half's antics.

"Well, I'm off to catch a Haddock." She blew kiss as she left. "Don't try anything either, okay?"

When she left, the male Tintin sighed. _How do I get myself in these messes? Especially supernatural ones._

...

When Captain Haddock, Naty, and Jamie returned to Marlinspike, they saw Nestor panicking beneath the staircase, Snowy next to him.

"What's with him?" Naty asked.

"Nestor?" Haddock approached the butler. "What are you doing?"

"It's Mr., er, Ms...well, blast it, Tintin! She's..."

"She's what?" Jamie inquired.

"I went upstairs to check on her, and she didn't look quite herself. It was as if it wasn't Tintin at all. She then started coming after me. I don't know where she is now, but it's clear she's after you."

"That's right, Nestor. And a little girl and an angel are not going to stand in my way."

Everyone turned to see Tintin coming downstairs, a smirk on her beautiful face. Darkness was surrounding her, which was the part a person of darkness like Jamie found most interesting.

"But...you're mortal," the princess said.

"No, my other, weaker self is mortal," Tintin corrected.

"So you're a demon?" Naty inquired.

"You say that, but I'm more...charming than that."

That was when Jamie realized. "I know about you creatures. You're an...enchantress. Or something of that nature."

"I am something entirely different, but that is close enough." Tintin smiled wickedly at the princess. "But you should know that, since you're the one created me with your spell."

"And I thought I'd broken it, too."

"See? You should make sure next time, little girl! Anyway, I'm after my Captain." The ginger approached Haddock, running her fingers up his chest. "Captain, I'm making you mine." Tintin stared into his eyes.

"Tintin..." Captain Haddock was blushing, unable to look away. Then his blue eyes turned empty, falling into a trance-like state.

"Archie!" Jamie called, but the Captain didn't notice her.

"I'm yours, Tintin," the bearded man caressed the reporter's cheek, then kissed her.

"Yes, my Captain. You're mine." Tintin said as they parted. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some...things to do. And I can't have you two interefering." With that, she sent tendrils of darkness at Jamie and Naty, trapping them in clouds of shadow.

"Oh my..." Nestor gasped, Snowy was barking furiously at Tintin, who laughed maniacally.

"And what will _you_ do, Snowy?" Tintin taunted.

The little white terrier growled.

"You think you can stop me, but you're sadly mistaken. I should put you down, but I won't. I already have what I wanted." Then Tintin glanced up at the unconscious girls on the floor. "Looks like the Captain's mine, after all." With that, the reporter turned to head upstairs, with Haddock following behind.

"What...happened?" Naty wondered, glancing over at Jamie, who had just woken up as well.

"Where's Tintin? And Archie?" the demon princess looked around for the Captain and the reporter.

"Tintin must've gotten away with him. And what's worse? Haddock's under her spell!"

"Good grief..." Nestor was just waking up, along with Snowy. "What is going on?"

"Your master's under Tintin's spell," Naty explained.

"Yeah, the female Tintin took over the real one," added Jamie, "Now she's seduced Archie and is doing who-knows-what to him."

Snowy barked furiously, starting upstairs, but was stopped by the princess.

"No, Snowy." The Rose gave the fox terrier to Nestor. "Protect Nestor, okay, boy? We don't want your master to lose you to some psychotic witch."

The wire fox terrier nodded, then barked happily as Princess Jamie and Naty started upstairs.

"Truce?" Naty held out her hand.

"Temporary, though," Jamie replied as she took it. "After we take care of Tintin, we'll see who gets Archie again."

"You are _so_ on!" Naty smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**All's Fair in a Captain's Love**

**Chapter 7**

"Are you ready, _mon capitaine_?" Tintin asked in a silky voice.

"Aye, my love," Captain Haddock replied, still in the reporter's clutches.

With that, Tintin got down on the bed, her hands pinning the Captain to it. The straps of her dress were also down, revealing her full, round breasts. Dark energy was flowing from her body to Haddock's as she leaned down to kiss him, removing his coat, followed by his pants, revealing his cock.

"Captain..." Tintin gasped as they parted, staring at Haddock's exposed cock. "I want to feel you inside me even more now."

That was when Haddock flipped over so he was on top of Tintin. "And I want you even more, Tintin, my queen."

"Yes, please. Ravage, me Captain. Claim me as your own."

With that, Haddock removed Tintin's dress, revealing the rest of her alluring figure, then ran his hands up and down it, caressing the smooth, soft skin. The ginger moaned in pleasure, enjoying the Captain's touch. Then Haddock leaned down to kiss her neck, hugging Tintin's waist.

"I live to please you, my queen," the Captain whispered.

"Captain..." she gasped, then regained herself and pushed the bearded man onto the bed so that she was on top again. "You please your queen well, Captain." Tintin chuckled. "Now, I shall claim you as mine forever. And it'll break that measly Imprint you have with that annoying Rose."

That was when the rose-shaped mark on Haddock's neck started to tingle.

"J-Jamie..." the Captain mumbled, "She's...coming..."

"What?" Tintin growled, "Impossible! But we still have time to break your little bond with that bratty Jamie." The ginger moved in to kiss Haddock's neck, but just as she was going to, she heard the door fly open.

"Get off of Haddock, you disgusting witch!"

Tintin turned to see Naty and Jamie at the doorway, both furious.

"Oh, look. You two are friends now, I see," the reporter said with a nasty smirk. "Here to steal away my beloved Captain? Well, I'm afraid that's not going to happen. You see, the Captain's already chosen to be with me. Right, _mon capitaine_?"

"Aye, my queen," Haddock agreed, wrapping his arms around Tintin's waist. "I'm yours."

"That's not true!" Jamie argued. "Archie, you're under a spell! Fight it!"

"What spell, lass? I truly love Tintin. I want to serve her."

Tintin chuckled as the Captain left a trail of butterfly kisses down her bare neck.

"And I won't let anyone harm her either," Haddock added.

"Oh, don't worry, Captain," Tintin said, "I'll take care of them." With that, she glared at Naty and Jamie, causing a fire to blaze at their feet. "I will make it as painful for you two as possible."

"I think not." Naty interjected, conjuring her Blade of Light. "Not while my Blade of Light can take care of you!"

"Wait! That's still Tintin!" Jamie urged, "If you kill her..."

"Then my weaker self in the mirror will die too," Tintin finished, pointing over to the mirror, which contained the real Tintin. "At least you understand the main parts regarding your spell, Princess."

Jamie and Naty glanced over to the mirror, where they saw the real Tintin trapped, banging on the glass to signal them.

"Tintin?" Naty said, confused to see the lad in the mirror. The angel apprentice approached the mirror, running a hand down the glass. She saw the ginger's lips moving, but no sound was heard. "I'm gonna get you out of here!" She raised her sword, but was stopped by Jamie.

"No! If you break the mirror, Tintin'll be gone and we'll never get him back!" the princess warned.

"She's right, you know?" the female Tintin agreed. "Your Tintin will be just as dead. Right, Captain?"

But Haddock was staring into the mirror containing the real lad. "Lad..."

"What?" The evil ginger growled. "Captain, you're mine, remember? That boy is only an illusion of myself!"

Captain Haddock turned back to the female Tintin who was waiting to offer herself to the bearded man again.

"Tintin...my queen..." Haddock mumbled.

"Archie! That's not the real Tintin!" Jamie urged.

"Be quiet, little girl!" the reporter's eyes burned crimson, causing swirling tendrils of darkness to surround the princess.

"Archie!" she screamed, "Help!"

That was when the mark on the Captain's neck started to throb. He watched as Jamie was starting to get consumed by dark energy.

"Captain..." Tintin crooned seductively. "Now we can have fun while we watch the poor fools suffer. That should teach them not to interrupt us anymore." She chuckled, then wrapped her arms around his neck, but then she felt two strong hands push her away.

"You're...not...Tintin!" the Captain finally said.

"What did you say?" Tintin hissed.

"I said you're not Tintin!" Haddock growled, the rose-shaped mark throbbing. His eyes burned crimson. The Captain moved to Jamie's side. "I will _not_ let you hurt the princess!"

"Archie?" Jamie was confused by the bearded man's sudden protectiveness of her. The she noticed her mark throbbing on Captain Haddock's neck. _The Imprint! It must be going out of control!_

"I see," said Tintin, smirking, "You love that little girl more. Of course, you two are Imprinted, so it's normal that you're protecting her. But how long will you be able to hold on until I kill you?"

"Archie, you gotta run!" Jamie urged.

"No, lass! I have to protect you!" Haddock vowed, a red aura surrounding the Captain. "I can't let anything happen to you!"

Meanwhile...

"Don't worry, Tintin!" Naty assured the trapped lad, "I'll find some way to break you out of there!" But then she felt a cloud of dark energy coil around her neck, strangling her and cutting off her air supply.

"Naty!" Tintin yelled from the other side.

"You thought I'd forget about you, angel girl?" the female Tintin sneered. "Trying to save my weaker self, aren't you?"

"Tintin..." Naty was gasping for air, but then she saw the evil Tintin move over to the mirror containing the real lad.

"I should shatter you right now," she threatened. "You're starting to become an eyesore, you know that?" A fireball started to form in her palm, but then she was knocked to the ground by a flash of light. The female Tintin got up to see an angry Naty standing over her, eyes red and a familiar serpentine mark throbbing on her neck.

"You...will not...harm him!" the angel growled in a low voice, the tip of her blade pointed at the evil Tintin's throat.

Jamie gasped at the sight of said mark. _That's impossible! Serkis' mark is still on her neck? And it's making her go crazy!_

"I thought angels were supposed to be merciful." Then the enchantress noticed the mark throbbing on Naty's neck. "I see now. You still bear the mark of your boyfriend Serkis."

"He is _not _my boyfriend!" Naty growled.

"And it's corrupted you, my dear. But I see you're struggling for control. Don't. Embrace it. Kill me if you do so please."

"Naty, don't!" Tintin yelled from the mirror.

"She can't hear you, wench!" snapped the female Tintin.

"Tintin..." the angel apprentice glanced up at the mirror, where the real lad looked up pleadingly at her.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!"

_Naty, I am surprised at you!_

The angel apprentice glanced up to see Remi descend from the heavens.

"Remi?" she said, sword still pointed at the enchantress's throat.

"Do you mind, angel?" she mocked. "Your apprentice is about to strike me. If she can."

_Naty, you know that if you kill a mortal in cold blood, you become corrupt!_ Remi informed her.

"But she's not! Tintin's the mortal!" Naty gestured to the real ginger in the mirror.

_Exactly, and if you kill her, you'll kill Tintin as well._

"It'll be what he'd want, Remi."

_But you will still become corrupt. Like you're starting to become now._ Remi gestured to Serkis' mark on her neck.

Sighing, Naty dropped the blade, her eyes returning to their brown color and the serpentine mark fading from her neck.

"Couldn't do it, huh?" the enchantress chuckled, then grabbed Naty's throat. "I can kill _you,_ though, angel girl."

"No!" Tintin shouted, then he felt a jolt of pain shoot through his body. The lad looked up to see Haddock thrusting a black-hilted blade into the enchantress's torso. Tintin fell to his knees, feeling every bit of pain as if the blade was being forced into _him_. What he found most interesting was how the Captain ended up with a weapon.

"A...mortal?" the evil Tintin wondered, looking up at Haddock. "With...a blade of darkness? It's...the...Imprint. Nobility...to those...the princess cares about...has granted...the Captain...the power to...protect." She staggered to the ground, coughing up blood. "As well as Princess Jamie herself."

"Wait, I don't care about angel girl or Tintin!" Jamie argued.

_You may say that, Princess,_ said Remi_, But in your heart you do. And despite your conflicts over Haddock. The Imprint between you and Haddock has strengthened; therefore, Haddock was able to borrow power from you._

"Really?" the princess asked.

"I'll...have to admit," the female Tintin chuckled, "The Imprint between...you two...is strong...but at what cost? My weaker self is dying with me." She nodded over to the weakened lad in the mirror. "Well, it's...your loss. I'll...leave you all...to grieve. Looks...like I've won...after all." The enchantress chuckled, then went limp. A few seconds later, she changed back to the real Tintin.

"Oh...no..." Captain Haddock gasped, coming to his senses, "What have I done?" He supported Tintin in his arms.

"You protected me," said Jamie, "But I... didn't want it to cost _Tintin_ his life." Tears started to flow in the princess's eyes.

"Can't one of you do anything?" The Captain turned to Remi and Naty.

"I can't," said Naty, "I'm only an apprentice, unfortunately. I wish I could, then Tintin wouldn't have..." Tears started to form from her eyes.

"This was my fault!" Jamie jumped in. "If I hadn't cast that spell in the first place..." A few moments later, Snowy entered the room, then froze when he saw his dead master.

"I'm sorry, Snowy," Naty said apologetically. "We couldn't...save him."

_You did, actually._ Remi explained, _You just have to give it some time._

"What?" Haddock inquired. "Thundering typhoons! What are you talking about?"

_Have patience, Haddock. You'll see._

**As you can see, it's a long chapter this time. But I finished it. Hope you enjoyed it! The last chapter's right around the corner! In the meantime, review if you can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, everyone! Here's the final chapter of my sidestory! Thanks to those who've been following this story so far (whether you reviewed or not, many thanks!)! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin! **

**All's Fair in a Captain's Love**

**Chapter 8**

_Augustin..._

"Who's... there?" Tintin eyes fluttered open to see that he was no longer in his room. Or on earth, for that matter. The reporter glanced around, taking in the surroundings of the new world, which was full of light and pure spirits.

_Come, Augustin._

Tintin continued forward following the voice to a large temple, where a group of four angels were at the end of the hall.

"Wait, I remember you. You're..."

_Yes, we're the Elements,_ finished the blonde female angel (who was clearly the head of the Elements).

"Am I dead?"

_Technically, yes. You are in the Kingdom of Light. The last of the Haddocks killed you to destroy your evil half._

"Yes, she was a bit of a...you know. But to sacrifice my life to stop an evil witch from seducing the Captain..."

_I understand this is a shock for you, Augustin. But yes, he _did_ sacrifice your life to vanquish the darkness that was lurking inside you. However, you can be reborn as one of us._

"You mean, as an angel like Naty?"

_Yes._ Then the Elements started down a corridor behind them. _This way, Augustin._

Tintin followed the Elements into what appeared to be a weapon room of sorts. The reporter gawked at all of the many swords, bows and arrows, and other weapons in the room.

_Choose a weapon, Augustin. Though the right weapon may choose _you.

Tintin moved forward, glancing around at all of the weapons, wondering which one to choose. He reached for a double-edged axe, but felt a shock when he touched it.

_Careful, Augustin, _warned the Element, _Some can reject you. You'll know when it's the right one._

Tintin reached forward again, this time for whatever came to him. Then a light shone somewhere behind a cluster of bows and arrows. The lad moved them aside to see a small, white pistol with golden wings on either side of the barrel. It also had gold accents on its body.

"What's this?" he wondered as he held it up.

_You have chosen the Winged Cannon. And it has chosen _you_. Now, return to your world, and reunite with your Captain. Farewell, Augustin._

...

"Tintin..."

"Look, he's coming to!"

"Wh-What?" Tintin's eyes fluttered open to see that he was back in his room, surrounded by the Captain, Jamie, Naty, Remi, and Snowy, who started to lick his master's face. "Whoa, Snowy! It's good to see you too. Good to be alive again."

_You're technically still dead, _Remi corrected, _Only reborn as an angel._

"That's right," Tintin nodded, "The Captain killed me to kill that witch."

"Using my power," added Jamie, "Looks like Daddy didn't tell me _everything_ about Imprinting."

"Oh," Haddock chuckled. "Aye, sorry about that, Tintin. I'm just glad you're standing in front of me."

"Really, Captain?" The ginger moved up to the bearded man, blushing.

"Aye, Tintin." Then Captain Haddock did the most surprising thing (at least to Jamie and Naty): he kissed the lad, feeling the warm light radiating from Tintin.

"Captain..." Tintin whispered as they parted. "You..."

"Aye, lad. I love you."

"What?" Jamie squeaked.

"Oh, stuff it, demon girl. Haddock's chosen." Then Naty was in tears. "Even though...I wish it was me in his arms. Oh, Haddock, _I_ could've bathed you in light!"

_Now, now, girls,_ Remi chastised. _Haddock loves Tintin, and Tintin accepted. Now one day, you two may find someone with whom you can share your love. And they return that love._

"I guess you're right," Jamie sighed, "But hey, Archie and I are still Imprinted, so we're still kinda together."

"That's _so_ not fair!" Naty snapped.

_Now, I believe it's time for us to return,_ said Remi, forming a portal with his Erised Blade. As he and Naty began to enter, he turned back to Tintin and Haddock. _Come along, Augustin._

"Oh, um, about that..." Tintin began, "I want to stay down here with the Captain, if that's okay. I want to be here to protect him. Because I love him."

Remi smiled at this. _Very well._ As they stepped through, Naty winked back at Jamie and Tintin.

"This isn't over, you know," she said as she disappeared.

"That angel," Jamie muttered under her breath. _But Remi's right. I'm sure I'll find someone just as handsome as Archie. But for now, I'm just happy that he's happy. If he wants to be with Tintin, then I can't change that. Can I, Bell?_

The bunny's button eyes glowed in agreement. Then a few minutes later, Nestor entered the room.

"Master Haddock?" The butler froze when he saw the two men embracing each other. Snowy and Jamie turned to regard him.

"Don't worry, Nestor. They're lovey-dovey right now. We should give 'em some time alone." The demon princess and the terrier followed Nestor out of the room, leaving Haddock and Tintin alone. _Of course, there's always you, Nestor._

**That's the end of my sidestory! I'd like to thank everyone who's been supporting my supernatural series! Thanks to Lunan95 especially for some ideas and she owns Naty! Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think, so read and review!**


End file.
